roleplay_and_fanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:AmazingCOD
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Silver (Inkay) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Ftaghn (talk) 22:54, July 16, 2014 (UTC) I'm very sorry, let's just pretend Calcifer/Grand Doomer never said that. You draw very well :) ALL HAIL OVERLORD CALCIFER! It looks great! :P Probably one of the most wonderful things I have ever seen :3 Night! The Wiki Warrior! 11:29, July 17, 2014 (UTC) Hi! My name is Johnson_ace, but you can call me Forge. Welcome to the wiki! A message from Forge- The end is nigh! I'm putting this in writing so that way no one will try to get you in trouble. I, Blizz, give this user permission to RP the following characters: *Itzal *Argi *Swanna *Ducklett Thanks for asking me before you started RPing. -Blizz Can do. (talk) 19:40, July 17, 2014 (UTC) I'm also leaving you with these concept ideas for some video game loactions since Ftag isn't responding: POKEMON *Johnto and Kanto speak Japanese and pokets of German exist as well *Kalos's main language is French *Unova's main language is English *Hoenn is mainly based off Eastern Europe, so Russian and other such languages are spoken *Most people in Sinnoh speak English, but Spanish, Italian, German, and teh rest of the languages mentioned above are also spoken *There is a Pokemon-only region separate from the rest of the world - where Post and Treasure town is located LOZ *Basically just an original world with the title of "Hyrule" slapped on it *Located on "Terra", aka, Earth after the apocalpyse *Allow users to make their own monsters (which were created by radiation) *Main species are Hylains, Humans, Zoras, and Sheikahs *Hyrule is based off of Rome *There were originally two different Sheikah tribes, the Laga (desert), and the Taeli (snow...but not based off a real word). Laga was taken over by Hyrule a long time ago, which started that little drop of blood under the eye thing. **Laga - darker skin but lighter hair **Taeli(an) - light skin but dark hair *Taelia is still an indepenant country and Hyrule biggest ally *Hyrule is a constitutional monarchy, and their civial war ended 12 years ago I'll add more when I feel up to it - Blizz Cool, I'll upgrade PG and Edme. (talk) 22:14, July 17, 2014 (UTC) Do you have DeaviantART? ALL HAIL OVERLORD CALCIFER! Thanks for telling me :3 Catbug Everything is okay!http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/d/d9/N4X9Suh.gif I'll leave the wiki until it's all sorted out then.-Minecraft I'll leave the wiki until it's all sorted out then.-Minecraft I'm sorry I commented!! dontreportmeijustwantedtodothis so i herd u liek fish ''He''''nc'' ''!'' | I must confess that I feel like a monster 00:25, July 24, 2014 (UTC) That's alright, my phone wasn't working for chat anyway. Maybe I could just talk to you on dA? Night! The Wiki Warrior! 15:15, July 26, 2014 (UTC) From today (Saturday) till wenesday or Thursday I will not be very active (as I won't have a good internet connection). I am in a different place but my iPad can still connect quite well on the journey back. -Johnson ace Thanks for doing the Archives! I was going to do it but it just.. Didn't happen :P so, thank you. :) I should probably get to bed, it's 4:51 AM>.< thanks again! Night! The Wiki Warrior! 08:52, July 27, 2014 (UTC) Chat?Night! The Wiki Warrior! 15:29, July 28, 2014 (UTC)